Rise of the Dovahkiin's
by ZelvinStory
Summary: Fifteen years ago, Adomata was left for dead. Now, she will use the powers of Dovahkiin to extract her revenge on the twelve horseman who hunted her... but things are not all as they seem. She is not alone; an ancient evil has awoken inside of her. Now she isn't just fighting the horseman, she's fighting herself.


Rise of the Dovahkiin's

"Whether or not, that you're the only dragonborn that will appear in this age is not for us to know" _-Arngeir master of the voice_

One dark crisp night in Riverwood, the night sky dances in a heap of beautiful colors. A man clothed in bear hide, strides into town under the watchful heavy eyes of the town guards. Parched form his journey the man wanders to the local tavern. Within, a man by the name of Ralof is sitting at the bar staring in to his cup of mead trying to drown out his woes.

Orgnar, the bartender, stands on the other side of the bar, cleaning a mug, silently wishing Ralof to leave so he can close.

As the man clothed in bear hide enters the tavern, Orgnar sighs and mumbles to himself, one moment later his face lights up in shock as the bartender realizes that the man was Hadvar someone who he knowns very well. Ralof shifts a little, half of him was relieved that his longtime friend was still alive, the other half was full of weariness because they fought on opposite sides of the war and were still considered enemies.

Hadvar, knowing that Ralof is sitting there, he takes the seat next to him. The bartender places a mug full of mead in front of Hadvar saying nothing. The silence that when unbroken was weighing heavily on Orgnar. Ralof asked "was it worth it?", Hadvar took a big swig from his mug "no". Orgnar left the two men sitting there through the night.

South out of Riverwood, the sun just started peaking though the mountains, twelve high elvin horsemen are riding down the road as fast as possible, their golden armor shimmered as the sun hit, following them is another horsemen clothed in black robes.

A blood lust coming from the horsemen, fills the air.

Their prey is a young girl who is running for her life, trying to get to the closes town Riverwood, as fast as her legs could move, as the Elves gain on her, she shouts a single word "wuld" that sends her farther away from the pursuers. With each step and each shout, hope slowly grows within her heart as the girl gets ever closer to the village, saying in her heart _"if I can only make it to a town, I will be safe"_ thosewords echo in her head.

The horsemen clothed in black, impressed by her speed signaled one of the other riders to stop her.

Without hesitation the rider ready's his bow, drawing the string back he steady's his breathing, focusing only on the arrow and his mark right behind the girl's knee.

Relaxing his fingers, the arrow released soaring through the air, piercing her knee.

Pain and agony filling her voice, she yelled " _wuld_ " one more time. The energy of the shout with the crippling wound from the arrow sent the girl off the road, her body smashing through an old stone shrine.

The horsemen eager to enjoy their kill, slowly dismounts from their horses, and approaches, some readying their bows, others summoned swords made of magic.

Laying on her back, looking towards to the sky, she waits for death. " _Here I am_ " a strange voice echoes in her head " _over here_ " she looks over at the destroyed shrine, and laying among the rubble is a carved stick broken on both sides " _grab me_ " ignoring the pain the girls rolls over onto her chest, pulling herself towards the carved stick, inching slowly.

Approaching slowly the twelve elves, wondering in amusement " _what in nirn is she doing_?" some said to each other. Because the girl was not pulling herself away from them as they would expect, but towards a stick that was in their direction. As her right hand is stretched forth about to clench around the stick. The black clothed one looks upon the carved stick, knowing what the others do not, his dark red eyes lights up in fear, he yells " _STOP HER BEFORE_ …" the girls hand fastened around the carved stick.

A shockwave blasts forth from the craved stick pushing the horsemen back and nocking the dark clothed one off of his horse. The calm winds turn ravish blowing all about, the skies darken a purplish hue, energy from the carved stick floods into the girl like a river after the bursting of a dam, she could feel a presence of a dark aura enter into her body merging with her soul. Her hair turned snow white and eyes a light yellow before glowing like the gates of oblivion themselves. Fear fell upon the horsemen as they witnessed the changes that has befallen upon her.

One of the elves managed to muster enough courage to fight the fear within him and charged the girl. He grabbed the maidens shoulder tossing her onto her back, at the same time raising his sword. When the horsemen's eyes met with her oblivion like eyes, he froze in place by fear and all magic was sucked out of the elf. The girl snapped the arrow head that was sticking out of her knee, and jabbed it into the elves throat. As he fell to the ground, the horsemen that were archers jump to their feet drawing there bows and without hesitation released a couple volleys into the girl, not a single miss.

" _You must live_ " that strange voice echoed in her head once more, as she laid on the ground blood flowing from her body, not even noticing the commotion of the horsemen frantically trying to save their companion, she responds to the strange voice " _who are you?_ " the voice replies " _in due time, right now you must sleep_ " the girl passed out " _yes, rest, we have a lot of work to do_ ".

Ten of the twelve horsemen take's their wounded companion by horseback back to their base, riding as if Hircine himself was hunting them, one elf stayed behind with the one clothed in black.

The one clothed in black stands before the girl's body, the carved stick is still clenched in her hand, kneeling down beside her his black cloths soaking in her blood, picks up and examines the carved stick, once again his dark red eyes light up " _it can't be_ " he says with fear coursing through his veins.

Vaulting up on his feet the dark one turns to the remaining horseman " _ride out and tell the others to regroup at Dead Men's Respite!_ " " _Yes sir_ " the elf replied jumping on his horse and riding out.

The dark one looks at the carved stick now clenched in his hands " _he's going to want to see this_ "

Hours later the sun is at its peak, birds are chirping and the weather is fair. A lone deer wanders the wood looking for a mate, majestic and strong his white fur gleams in the scattered sun light that peeks though the canopy of trees which cover the entire forest. In shadow, a predator fixated on his prey, hunting the deer. And from the shadows, an arrow cuts through the air imbedding its self into the side of the deer, forcing it down another arrow sores though the air but missing its mark, the dear manages to flee.

From the shadows a hunter emerges, casually striding after his wounded prey, following a fresh crimson trail. Through the glistering forest the hunter's steps are unheard from the rest of the world, moving ever so closer to his prey.

The crimson trail leads the hunter out of the woods and up the road towards Riverwood. The hunter follows the fading trail, picking up the pace, then into a full run as the feeling of dread overtakes him

Faster, and faster the hunter runs down the road, forgetting about the deer while following a faint smell of blood that grows stronger with every step he takes. Until the girl's body comes in to view.

" _Poor kid,_ " the hunter says mournfully while looking upon the pool of blood around her and the arrows that riddle her body. Noticing the make of the arrows " _those are elven arrows_ " he says as mournfulness turns to vengefulness in his voice. The hunter kneeled down beside her body and brush his right hand softly against the side of her smooth face " _you didn't even stand a chance, did ya? I bet you would have been a…_ " he felt a faint moist exhale coming from her lips. " _Did I just imagine…_ " he felt her breath once more, this time stronger than the last, his dark eyes lit up " _y-your alive!_ "

Purpose entered the hunter's body as he takes her into his arms, intent on carrying the girl to Riverwood. Her pulse gains strength with each step the hunter takes, one after another he steps forward, moving as fast as he could without damaging the girl even more so.

Over in Riverwood, Hadvar is standing by his uncle's old forge, remembering in sadness the warm glow that used to burn bright from its core, that how when he was just a kid he would spend hours helping his uncle around the forge, but all that joy was over shadowed by grief since that raid months ago. Hadvar tilts his head back, tears flow down his face as river.

" _Hadvar?_ " a sweet and compelling voice sounded from behind, he turns to see who it is and looks upon his dear old friend " _Camilla!_ " his voice filled with joy " _y-your_ " his eyes drift down to her stomach " _pregnant! Again!?_ "

She chuckles at his reply, " _yes quite, when did you get back?_ "

" _Oh, just last night actually_ " as soon as he said that, Camilla replies " _oh and you didn't bother tell me?_ "

" _It was the middle of the night, what was I supposed to do!" he says defensibly_

The two stood there talking as if they were children, until Hadvar asked " _so… Camilla_ " looking around " _where is Faendal, I haven't seen him yet?_ "

Camillas composition changes from cheerful, to mournful " _Faendal… is missing_ " shock Hadvar did not know what to say. " _He's been missing since the attack_ " standing there in silence, guilt had dripped into his mind _, "if I'd had come back sooner, none of this would have happened, I could have helped"._ He said in his mind. Camilla saw Hadvar staring in to space, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. She know what was going on in side of his mind. " _it's not your fault Hadvar._ " Hadvar looks upon Camilla's cheerfulness " _it's not your that the bandits came_ " tears form in her eye's " _it's not your fault they had to die, it's not your fault that this world is full of misery and death, it's not your fault._ " her cheerfulness shattered as she fell to her knees crying and repeating " _it's not your fault,_ _it's not your fault,_ _it's not your fault._ " Hadvar quickly takes her in to his arm's as she continues to cry.

On the city wall that looks out upon the southern road out of Riverwood, a guard was supposed to be standing lookout but, he was watching Hadvar and Camilla. A feeling of dread came upon him like two hands wrapping around his throat.

He quickly turns unsheathing his sword looking for an enemy; that was not there, searching aimlessly his eyes scan the walls than looks to the woods, searching for whatever is the cause of his dread. However just outside of his sight.

The Hunter carrying the girl, the arrows still in her slowly making it to Riverwood, his strength about to fail, the only thing keeping him going is the rhythm of the child's steadily strengthening heartbeat.

The guard shakes his head saying " _that's what you get for being some place so quiet, so start seeing things_ " he continues talking to himself.

While Hadvar is escorting Camilla to her house, he turns to see the Hunter standing with in the gateway of the town, holding the girl.


End file.
